The Liberators
This is a fanfiction based on an alternate universe of Joint Ops, where the team failed to shoot down the carrier and was shot down and killed. It revolves around a resistance group trying to defy the RGOF. Characters *Ben Carter *Jester Jackson *Curtis Maxwell *Buck Sampson *"Eagle" *Josh Bates *Marcus Xavier Jr. *Tom Ackerton *William Sato *Brad Augustine *Corey Walden *John Smith Act 1: The Hammer Strikes Chapter 1: Crushing Death Off the east coast of Virginia, 1600 hours We fought the russians off. Marcus tried to detonate the charges. It was critical that they went off, or the mission would be a failure. We were able to get off the ship in Riley's Pave Low. But the charges failed. Aircraft were scrambled from the flight decks. We had already faced a breathtaking fight between Riley's Pavelow and Sukhoi Frogfoots. But we were far outnumbered. We were facing RPGs, fighters, enemy helicopters. Enemy presence was substantial. We tried to fight the enemy off, but it took 1 RPG hit to bring us down. We tried to swim in the water, but we were goin down. Havocs started to strafe us with 30mms, and we went down, one by one. I saw Moby and KD get lit up. They had suffered a concussion from the force of the water hitting them when the shells landed in the sea. Russians started picking us off from the decks with Machine guns. I saw Corey heading for an aircraft carrier. I watched as Cooper's head was blown off, then Peter's. I thought of taking cover in the pave low. I saw corey make it to the edge of the aircraft carrier. I looked outside as Marston was shot. I checked on Riley. Dead. The Havoc turned around and strafed us with rockets. 2 more went down, Pillsbury and Keebler. I was shocked at what was happening. But the Russians rarely took prisoners. Leo was then shot, and I swear this massacre was attracting sharks. I watched as Fudge and Timmy were eaten by sharks. The russians shot Hudson and Glass. As Rookie was torn apart by another rocket strafing run, his waterproof M9 flew towards me. I grabbed it and opened fire at the enemy. It took 2 seconds for an Mi-28 to notice gunfire coming from the cockpit of the destroyed cockpit. As the gunner of the helicopter tore apart Marcus and Jake, the pilot aimed and fired a barrage of rockets right at me. As i blacked out, the last thing i saw was my nephew, Ben. Chapter 2: The Red Menace (This chapter is a narration only) When the mission to bring down Russia's most important aircraft carrier failed, more and more supplies made it to America. As the russians got more troops, more tanks, more helicopters, more planes into the U.S., the land of the free started to fall. No one did a thing about russia. Unfortunately, the U.S. was fully conquered. When Russia conqured the U.S., their leaders realized that it was the most powerful country in the world. With this notion in mind, Russia allied itself with the four Communist countries in the world- China, Vietnam, North Korea, and Cuba. Together they launched a full-scale attack against the world. Cuban and Russian forces conquered te rest of the Americas. The Vietnamese and Chinese conquered Southeast asia, then worked their way down through the Polynesian Islands. Australia and Oceania fell to the combined communist forces. Russia single-handedly conquered Western Europe, conquering their biggest threat- the British and Germans. This was literally a world war. North Korea conquered two more threats- South Korea and Japan. When a combined assault rendered the Middle East and the rest of Asia useless, the countries moved on to Africa. After taking over the numerous outposts in Antartica, the countries were theirs. Three years into Communist occupation, A small liberation group was formed. They performed anything that would keep them alive, but damage the nearly impeccable Red Menace. Today, August 20th, 2018, we follow a brave group of 3 soldiers, in the middle of Russian America. '' Chapter 3: Setting the Scene ''Outskirts of Philadelphia, 500 Hours I was with my squad- Me, Curtis, and Jackson (OMG 50 cent reference), in the middle of russian america. Yep, the russians had control of the world. I was with the liberation force- a rag-tag group of former military fighters, out on suicide missions to do anything that would piss off the Russians. I was new, and probably the only normal one here. We were here in former camp lejeune to blow an ammo dump. I held my HCAR at my side as we traveled through a ditch. We crossed roads, we hopped fences, we snuck through windows. Anything to stay hidden. "Squad, on me!" Curtis said, holding his LCAR. We had to cross another road. This time, an enemy UBZ-570 "Prowler" truck drove by. "Enemy truck, hide!" said Curtis. I took cover behind a rock, and the Prowler drove by. We moved on. We had to cross a large field to get to the ammo dump. Russians were patrolling the field with the help of a BMD-6. Lucky for us, it was the middle of the night, but the enemy had searchlights, and flashlights attached to their weapons. I heard an engine. "Enemy Hammer, get down!!" I layed down on the ground as the Mi-45 "Hammer" flew over. I guess the Hammer seemed suspicious, as it activated a searchlight and started scanning the area. "Squad, move, but stay quiet!" said Curtis. We started moving. The Hammer deactivated it's searchlight and started to fly away. We had to dodge the searchlight of the BMD. I stayed as close to it as possible, without touching it. When I passed it, i met up with the others, and we got to the ammo dump. We saw a few enemies. "Let's take them out." I aimed down the sights of my HCAR, and fired at the enemies. They dropped down, and we moved on. We arrved at the middle of the dump. I got out the satchel charges. We typically used WWII and early vietnam-era explosives and vehicles, such as Type 97s, UH-1 Hueys, and Me-262s, apart from our custom-made weapons. On the other hand, the russians had Mi-45s, Ka-57s, AK-116s, T-112s, and the like. One we placed the satchel charges and escaped, I blew the charges. We watched in awe as the factory-sized building erupted in flames after what seems to be the biggest explosion i have ever seen. Unfortunately, the light from the explosion revealed our position. I spoke russian fluently. "Enemy spotted, open fire!!" yelled a soldier. We ran through the field, evading gunfire, heading for an abandoned supermarket. "We go through the back." said Curtis. With enemies on our tail, we headed for the bathrooms. "Plant a satchel on the wall." said Jester, which i did. We exited the bathroom, and Jackson flattened a group of soldiers with his BFMG. It stood for Belt-fed machine gun, but Jackson insisted that is stood for, "Big Fucking Machine Gun". Yeah. Anyway, I blew the charges and we exited out the back, where our Huey chopper was flying about 20 meters above us, firing upon enemies. "Dactyl Two-Two, this is Beta Three-One, we need evac!" I said into the radio. "Copy, landing, ETA, 20 seconds." They landed, and we got on board. "You think we pissed them off, Curtis?" asked Jackson. "Oh, hell yeah, we did!" We deemed the mission a success. Chapter 4: Busting out Unknown Location, 900 hours I woke up in a cell. I was with John "Demo" Smith. We were members of Task Force 142. We were sent out on a mission to sink an aircraft carrier, but our chopper was shot down after the explosives failed to go off. The russians slaughtered us all, and Demo and I were the only survivors. We roamed the U.S. for years, before we were caught by a russian squad. That was 3 months ago. We were prisoners for nearly 3 months. "We have to escape. I can't stand another day of this." said John. "Well, how do you think we get out?" I asked. "We need to be let out sometime" He said. As if on cue, the doors opened. A russian carrying an AK-116 walked in. "The colonel wants to see you." He said. 2 more officers walked in and escorted us out. I nodded to John, and we broke free of the soldier's grip, and killed them. John took a PP-2017, while i grabbed the first man's AK-116. We made our way out of the detention center, towards the hangar area. "I see an enemy, permission to open fire?" asked Demo. "No, we can't blow our cover." I said. We were working our way to the hangars, when a russian said through the loudspeakers, "2 prisoners have escaped the detention center, be on the lookout for 2 american soldiers!" "Ready to go loud, John?" I asked. "Ready." He said. We opened fire on a squad of soldiers, and the whole base went on alert. Another squad showed up. They looked at the bodies, then noticed us. "They're here, open fire!!" yelled a russian. I quickly gunned him down, then the rest of his squad. After that, we reached a door, and bashed it down. We faced a whole company of soldiers, and we had to take cover. We poked our heads out, and we were forced back into cover when we were faced with enemy UBZs, with mounted PKD machine guns. "If only we had grenades!" shouted John. That gave me an idea. The crate i was taking cover behind had RGD-15 grenades in it. "Demo, get over here!" I shouted. "Are you fucking kidding me?" "No, i have grenades in the crate i am taking cover by!" I shouted back. "Okay, coming!" He ran out and then jumped. "Are you hit?" I asked. "In the leg. I'm fine, though." Good, take some!" I said as i pried the side off of a crate. I pulled a grenade out of the crate, and so did John. "How do we see?" He asked. "Look at the truck's mirrors." I replied. Using the mirrors of an Idle UBZ, i threw one, and one of the machine guns stopped as i heard an explosion. I pulled the pin and threw another one. Another machine gunner down. John threw another one, and this lit up a Ural-5431 truck. We were able to go out into the open now, eliminating russians with Saiga shotguns. Soon enough, we were able to hijack a Russian UBZ and escape. Unfortunately, we had a bunch of enemies on our tail. Chapter 5: High Speed Unknown Location We were driving along. I was in the back. "John, keep that MG ready." said Corey as he drove the truck. I was using a mounted PKD machine gun. "Enemy UBZs!" shouted Corey. I opened fire, and wiped out the first UBZ. "Choke on it!" i yelled as i fired on another UBZ, knocking out the driver. Then, a Ural truck pulled up beside us, and soldiers inside of us opened fire. "John, i need a weapon!!" Corey shouted. I passed him the PP-2017 i used earlier. He killed the driver. We passed into a tunnel, and we hit a fork in it. We were about to go right, but a well-placed missile, probably from an Su-36, went down it and collapsed the right side. "Turn left, turn left!!!" I yelled. We headed left. When we reached the end of the tunnel we found ourselves strafed by Mi-45s. "Demo, keep those Mils off of us!" I opened fire on the cockpit of the first chopper. I hit the gunner, but the pilot remained unharmed. I tried opening fire on the chopper itself, and i hit the engine, since smoke started coming from it. I hit it a few more times, and the chopper started to spiral out of control. We went for a few minuted without being strafed, but right when we thought we were in the clear, MiG-40s bombed the road ahead of us. We quickly turned right, evading the bombs just in time. Then, a T-112 on the mountain opened fire at us. "SHIT!" Corey yelled, as the ground beside him was practically vaporized. We had trouble evading the cannon shots. "Corey, keep us out of that thing's sight!" "I am trying my best!" "Well try harder, damn it!!!" We then saw a golden opportunity, a bridge ahead of us, which would render us out of range if we made it across. We headed for it, when the MiGs, making a second pass, fired at the bridge from under it, in the canyon. "Get out, now!!!" I yelled, but the tank's guns zeroed in on us. We were thrown out of the UBZ. I heard fighter jets fly overhead, as if performing a victory parade. I saw a tank roll up. It was a BMD-6. It dropped off a bunch of troops, and they prepared to execute us. But then, i heard the fighters fly overhead a second time. I looked up, to see one of them erupt in flames. I then looked around some more, and saw a different type of plane firing on the MiGs, destroying them. I made them out to be Messerschmit Me-262s, a german fighter. I then saw a UH-1 huey open fire on the tank and soldiers. The huey landed, and a squad of soldiers hopped out, and fired on the surviving soldiers. One had an M9A1 Bazooka, which he used against the BMD. The first man said, "My name is Josh Bates, come with us!" He opened fire with a peculiar weapon, it seemed to combine parts from the UMP45, the MP5, the CAR-15, and the Sig 552. We had finished off the soldiers when a pair of Kamovs approached us and opened fire. "For fuck's sake, how many guys can they throw at us?" Josh spoke up. "Wait for it." he said. "Wait for it." he repeated. "There!" he said, as an Mi-24 rounded the mountainside and opened fire on the helicopters, blowing both of them with 1 barrage of rockets. "Halle-fucking-lujah." I said, as we got on and lifted off. Act II: Liberation Chapter 6: Arms Demolition Somewhere in the Midwestern Russian America, 300 hours Command sent us out on another mission. We had to infiltrate an arms demolition base, as it was supposed to have a ton of vehicles of war, waiting to be dismantled. We had the assistance of a fellow squad in our organization, as well as 2 dudes they caught busting out of a russian prison. We also had 2 more people added to our squad. We had Tyler Peckerson and Marcus Xavier Jr. joining our squad, while the other squad had "Eagle", Josh Bates, William Sato, Tom Ackerton, Buck Sampson, and Brad Augustine. We also had two dudes with us, as mentioned earlier. However, when I asked them for their names, they replied, "Corey Walden.", and "John Smith". I swear i have heard those names before. It also reminded me, I have also heard "Marcus Xavier" somewhere, too. There wasn't a Jr. at the end of it, though. Anyway, the Hueys dropped us off, and we set out to walk a mile to the factory. We ran into enemies very quickly. I held my BPSF, a Silenced Bullpup SMG based on the P90, very close as i got down on the ground when an enemy Kamov flew over, followed by two Mils and another two Kamovs. We got up. Curtis once again led the way. "Squads, go!" We followed Curtis down the hill. Our only cover was made by laying in the grass. Luckily, we had fake grass covering our guns. We had to drop down as a flight of Sukhois flew over slowly, probably anding. There WAS an airfield nearby. Anyway, we made it to the entrance of the factory. "Open it slowly." I opened the door, and sent at least fifteen bullets into one man's head. I yanked the magazine out and inserted a new one. We kept moving. Marcus saw a guard and killed him with his MC-A rifle. "Alright, we need to get as many russians as possible out of here. Go." We went down to the main hangars, and we started to clear them out. We marveled at the amount of equipment we saw i here. "Lots of WWII, Vietnam stuff." said Eagle. We saw multitudes of US M48s and Chinooks, British Vampires, and Russian Mi-24s. We also found a bunch of BM-13 Katyusha rockets. The best part, though, was there was a HUGE ammo room for all the weapons mounted on the vehicles. "Soon, this will be all ours." said John. "C'mon, let's go!" I said. We jumped down from the balcony and went to secure the area. We only ran into a few russian guards, so I guess they weren't too worried about us getting to the place. Boy, were they wrong. John fired his PP-2017 and flattened a group of russians who were getting suspicious. Corey was also with us. However, his weapon wasn't silenced. We went to clear out the bridge, when a few russians ambushed us, and corey was forced to fire his weapon. The whole base went on high alert when gunshots were heard. "Dammit, Corey!" I said. "Well what the hell was I supposed to do?" he yelled. "No time for that, come on!" I yelled, as we had to run to the comms center before they sent out a transmission. "Almost there!" I yelled. I pulled the pin off of a MK37 frag and ran toward the comms tower. I threw it at three seconds to detonation. It struck a leg, and blew it off. I armed another one, and blew off another leg. The tower came crashing down, right at the command center. "Two birds with one stone, bitch!" yelled Jester. We made our way to the vehicle depot. "Alright, we should have a few people fly some Hinds out of here, and pick up the rest of the force, relocate to this place. Then, we can-" Curtis was cut off by the sound of a helicopter engine. The roof was then blown off by a barrage of rockets, coming from another Kamov chopper. "SHIT!" yelled John. "Well don't just stand there, open fire!" Tyler and Jester fired like crazy at the chopper. Eagle joined in with his SASW, William with his HCAR Mod 1. Finally, I opened fire with my HCAR. The chopper couldn't withstand the combined fire of our small arms. The chopper soon went down. "Alright, soon, we are going to mount an invasion of San Francisco, try and free the town." said "Yeah!!!!!!" Although I was born in Perth, Australia, I grew up in San Francisco. Now that we were gonna free it, morale for me was higher than ever. Chapter 7: Our Accord Firebase Gamma, 1100 hours I headed towards the Huey, my HCAR by my side, and an M1911 in my holster. "Nerve Center, this is Dactyl Two-One, ready for takeoff." The Pilot said. Nerve center was our term for command. "Everyone ready?" the pilot asked. I responded. "Ready." The helicopter shook as it took off. A short moment later, the helicopter was joined by others, mostly Mi-24s, due to a large number of them being captured during our last op. We were subsequently joined by Me-262s. We neared the city limits, and I activated my radio to see what was going on. I heard the following. "Angel One-One, this is Hydro Three-Two, break off and attack possible SAM sites, over." Angel One-One, who was the first 262 to join us, responded to Hydro, who was a helicopter carrying the field commander. "Copy, Hydro. Angel One, engage SAM sites at our 1 o' clock." 3 of the 262s broke off and bombarded a few SAM sites with AGMs, as well as destroying a radio tower and relay dish in the process. "Mesa One, this is Nerve Center, you may engage targets of opportunity, but continue on to the LZ, out." The Mi-24s began firing rockets at enemy fortifications, such as communications towers, bunkers, hangars, and fuel tanks, as well as those who dared to return fire. We opened the door on the side of our Huey, and Ackerton took hold of the ACMG mounted to the side of our chopper. He opened fire on the less powerful enemies, such as foot soldiers, UBZs, and Utility/Cargo trucks. I was in awe when we reached the more urban areas of the city. The Russians had fortified the place extremely well. Taller office buildings had QBP AA guns on top and Strela-6s being fired out the upper-story windows. Some of the buildings that sacrificed height for strength, such as old hospitals, had been transformed into fueling stations for Mi-45s and Ka-57s. Our escort Hind, Wilco Two-Five, was flying alongside us when a Strela fired from at least three miles away slammed into the tail, and I could only watch as it spiraled out of control before plummeting into the sea. "We are losing too many choppers, bring us closer!" Curtis yelled. "Negative, those Strelas are giving us a hard time, we have to keep our distance!" the pilot responded. "Well, how do we keep em' off us, you saw how far those things can shoot!" I asked. "Listen, the LF is going to bring in our ground assets, like our tanks, jeeps, Katyushas, mortars, shit like that aboard those Chinooks you guys rounded up. You can take one of the Jeeps and disable those Strelas." I finally realized that it was a good idea when we heard the retro-fitted infrared lock siren go off. The pilot quickly dropped flares to distract the missile while he flew out of range of the Strelas. He started to say something, but was cut off by the arrival of a Kamov. "Shit, enemy chopper, hold on tight!" He shouted into his radio, "This is Dactyl Two-One, we need assistance immediately!" He began to fly towards the shore, even if it meant entering the Strelas' lock on range. We nearly died from the chopper, when an Me-262 fired a retro-fitted FIM-92 missile at the chopper, which subsequently erupted into flames and spiraled out of control. "Dactyl Two-One, this is Angel One-One at your assistance, over." Chapter 8: Grounded San Francisco I heard faint static on the radio, then a voice. "Beta One, this is Vegas Five-Two, do you copy over?" I spoke into the radio. "Vegas Five-Two, this is Beta Two-Three, go ahead." "Carter, this is Smith, our chopper is going to provide escort for you. We heard your last escort got smoked, over." "Good to know, I have visual contact on an Mi-24 with a '604' on the tail, is that you?" "Yes, is the Huey with a fat and ugly machine gunner in it yours?" I looked at Jackson, and replied, "Yes. Yes, it is." Jackson realized what was going on. "Hey, what's your problem, asswipe?" I snickered. "I have visual contact on you." I said into the radio. We started to go low over the water with Vegas's chopper, which bore far more arms, being an Mi-24 Hybrid chopper. We started to lose altitude, so we could assault enemy enemy QBPs being melted from the heat of Vegas's AG rockets. We started to head for the Strela Skyscraper, and we started a strafing run. I knocked out a bunch of the Strela Soldiers. Meanwhile, Vegas's Mi-24 was pounding the rooftop, and they destroyed the ZPU the the skyscraper. We were about to rappel to the rooftop of a nearby building when we were shot down by a Strela soldier who survived the strafing run. Vegas's pilot tried to drop flares, but it was no use. The rocket slammed into and crippled our Huey, sending it into the death spiral. I heard the pilot on my radio. "This is Dactyl two-one, carrying Beta Four, we are going down, repeat, we are going down, Mayday, Mayday!" I jumped out, barely grabbing a bent beam on a building. I was just hanging there. I looked down to see the Huey slam into the building. It then slammed into another building, before crashing on the top of a 5-story hotel. A Russian soldier walked out to the window and opened it. He saw how helpless I was, and aimed his AK-116 at me. I shut my eyes hard. I heard a loud pop, and the Russian reeled back in pain from a sniper shot, screaming. Another pop, and he dropped ot the floor, silencing him forever. I saw a harpoon strike the bar at the top of the window. Vegas Five's members ziplined down to the building, and Corey helped me up. "You'll make it, dude." He said, as he armed his AK-116. "I don't have my rifle." I said. I looked down. It had caught on one of the lower beams. I watched a Russian kick it to the street, far below. "You have your shotgun. Besides, this is close quarters." I unslung my SAAS and pumped it to load a shell into the chamber. "Copy that." "Carter, take point!" Eagle commanded. I readied my SAAS and a concussion grenade. I opened the door a little bit. I heard russian chatter. "Goin' in." I said, as i threw the concussion grenade into the room. I waited for it to go off, then I kicked the door in and fired off two shots. Both russians, dead. "We should get going. Russians are gonna be mad. this place looks kind of important." Josh said. "Hooah." John replied. Everyone started heading for the lower floors. I followed. Chapter 9: The Reaper San Francisco We arrived at the 4th story of the building. I looked right. There was a window, and a QBP on the next building over. "Don't engage, If that thing gets a bead on us, it will rip us to shreds." Eagle said. "Head to the other side." He ordered us. When we got to the other side, I saw a helicopter fueling station. "Let's attack the station. Carter, use this crossbow, fire us a zipline. William, stay back. Go to the 6th story and give us some sniper support." he said, as he passed me his crossbow. William ran away. I fired the crossbow, and it struck the above the third story window. "Wait, enemy Reaper approaching, wait until it lands." Bates said. Once it landed, Eagle commanded, "Go, go, go!", and I put my SAAS on the zipline, held both ends, and slid down the rope, until I crashed through the window, which was already half-broken. I landed in a hallway, and the others slid down after me. I loaded a few shells into my shotgun, to ready myself. We snuck up onto the roof. I stayed at the top of the stairs. "Ready, men?" He asked. "Ready." I said. "Ready." Marcus said. "Ready." Corey said. "OPEN FIRE!" Eagle shouted. I jumped out of my spot as a sniper shot slammed down, hitting one of the pilots in the head. I fired my shotgun, hitting the other pilot. We proceeded to gun down the other personnel. "Anyone know how to fly a chopper?" Marcus asked. No one raised their hands. "Okay, guess I will. Carter, get it, you're my gunner." I got in. "Later boys. We're gonna help out." He said. The others waved. I waved back. "Alright, I'm gonna use the machine gun. You get the dual miniguns and the UV-96s. Also, you're flying." "Why am I flying? You said you wold do it!" "Cuz I'm mean like that. Hehe." He said. he lifted off. "Alright, get ready, we're gonna be up here for a while." He said. "The Russians are gonna feel the burn." I said. Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09